Glass Heart vs Wild Heart
by CsillaDream
Summary: a collection of one-shots depicting Karasuno's guardian deity and his ace / a variety of AUs
1. First Meeting - Asahi

**Csilla: I began a series on AO3 depicting different first meetings for several of the volleydorks &their boyfriends**

* * *

 **Fight Me**

or alternatively known as the day Asahi almost got into a fight...

* * *

It was a brisk autumn evening, Asahi was walking home mentally going over all the things he had to study for his upcoming high school entrance exams. He was reviewing his English when a blur flew from a nearby alleyway, he had to jump backwards just to avoid colliding into the blur.

His wide brown eyes nervously glanced around until they were drawn over to a small figure with spiky brown -slightly bleached- hair. Moments after capturing the other in his gaze, the figure turned. His slant-brown eyes narrowed as his hands folded into fist, "Fight me," he barked.

Taken back, Asahi wasn't sure _how_ to respond to that, even his normal 'run and hide' instinct was hesitating. The small figure, however took a stand against the uncertainty settling between them, turned and began walking towards him. Now half of his normal instinct when faced with an aggressive personality kicked in, Asahi searched his surroundings for a place to hide from the short brunet.

When the footsteps stopped right in front of him, he turned his brown eyes back to the figure. If he went based on height, the other couldn't have been older than an elementary student, but then again: his own height made his peers think he was much older than he actually was.

His thoughts were abruptly cut short when his eyes caught sight of the shorter brunet raising his fist to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand before positioning his fist offensively. It was at that moment that Asahi saw the bright red liquid smeared on one of the fist, "You're bleeding..."

His words seemed to surprise the smaller of the two, his fist relaxed before his slanted-brown eyes peered down at the back of his hands. Sure enough, there was blood smeared on his right.

"Your lip is busted," Asahi wasn't sure where this small amount of confidence to continue speaking came from, but the words were out his mouth before he could stop them.

Slanted-brown eyes met wide brown ones and the next thing Asahi knew he was suggesting the two of them head over to the cafe across the street so he could clean his cut. The short brunet eyed him carefully before shrugging his shoulders, "Alright,"

* * *

The cafe was quaint, one of Asahi's favorite places to stop by on his way home or even to stop in and study for a bit when his parents were working late. He led the small brunet over to his usual table, a waitress met them there moments later.

"Could you bring me your first aid kit and a black coffee please," Asahi immediately responded before the waitress could ask for their order.

"Sakura Latte for me," His order caught the taller of the two off guard, the Sakura drinks were only sold at this cafe meaning this probably wasn't the first time the other had been here.

After the waitress had left with their orders, the small brunet turned his attention onto Asahi, who flinched under the weight of his gaze. They remained that way until the waitress returned with the first aid, Asahi -wanting a reason pull away from the heavy gaze- dug through the kit before pulling out antiseptic and a gauze pad.

Carefully wetting the gauze, Asahi then offered it out towards his companion, who instead of taking the aforementioned cloth leaned in across the table. Slanted-brown eyes met Asahi's with an expectant gleam reflecting in them. Hesitantly he extended his hand further until it met the small brunet's busted lip.

The other recoiled momentarily then moving back to his previous position, leaning across the table, before Asahi gently dabbed at the now-dried blood on his companion's bottom lip. Once he had gotten the dried blood off the lip, his mind registered the thought that the short brunet had really soft lips – the thought alone made him flinch, pulling his hand back and dropping the used cloth on the table.

"Thanks… uh-"

"Asahi! I thought you were heading straight home..." Wide brown eyes swept over to the counter where he saw Sugawara Koushi, his childhood friend, heading over to him.

"I was then-"

"That's my fault, actually… Sugawara-san," Both of them turned their eyes onto the small brunet at the table, who suddenly appear much less intimidating than before, as he continued: "I was asking him for some help..."

Despite how little that actually explained, Sugawara seemed content with it. Giving one last smile, he excused himself before going back to work. The moment he wasn't within ear-shot, the small brunet spoke up again: "So your name is Asahi… I'm Nishinoya Yuu,"


	2. First Meeting - Nishinoya

**Csilla: Finally got this finished up, I'm probably going to move onto my next series for now... maybe this time I can get used to Bokuto, Akaashi, Tsukki, and Yamaguchi's personality enough that I can write their different first meeting :3**

* * *

 **Talk Later**

(In which, Nishinoya makes a wrong assumption and almost punches an innocent bystander | Nishinoya's side of the story to 'Fight Me')

* * *

"Alright, who's next?!" Nishinoya hollered over the groans of the weakling, being hauled away by their friends, he just fought against. He hated violence, but he was willing to defend anyone who needed his help.

His fists tightened as if to threaten the remaining bullies to take a step closer to their prey, who sat still surprised by the sudden appearance of the brunet protecting her. The punks exchanged glances long enough for Nishinoya to realize they were probably going to try and jump him. Not even letting them finish their mental discussion, he grabbed the nearest one by their collar and headbutted the unguarded bastard.

As their friend crumpled to the ground, the other two lunged at the same time towards Nishinoya. Careful not to get between them, he used his small stature to narrowly dodge their swings before kicking one of them to the ground and before the other could react, Nishinoya grabbed him. And threw him to the other side of the alleyway.

He watched the bastard smack against the brick wall before crumpling outside on the sidewalk. Turning to the girl, he grinned: "You better run and get the police before they wake up,"

"B-but wh-what about…" Her words trailed off as her gaze drifted to the space behind me, Nishinoya followed her gaze until his eyes fell on a figure just outside the alleyway. Had those bastard called for back-up?

"Fight me!" He barked, briskly heading for the tall brunet male at the end of the alleyway. He watched sternly as the tall brunet looked around briefly before his gaze fell onto Nishinoya, the brown eyes staring down at him were not the ones that belonged to a delinquent. Every bone in his small body told him that, but then he couldn't back down after saying 'fight me' to him.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he prepared to throw a close punch -close enough to scare but not close enough to actually hit- thinking the tall brunet would likely run off with his tail between his legs. His thoughts were silenced when he heard the brunet speak up: "You're bleeding..."

Nishinoya's gaze shifted until they fell on the bright red smear on the back of his hand, this would be the perfect opportunity for the brunet to either make a run for it or hit him. Instead he spoke again: "Your lip is busted,"

His brown eyes widened as they raised their gaze until they met the brunet's brown eyes. He continued to surprise Nishinoya as he made a suggestion of visiting a nearby cafe to clean his lip. He eyed him, careful of any trickery. Despite everything telling him that he had nothing to worry about from the tall brunet, Nishinoya refused to entirely let down his guard.

"Alright," was all he said as he shrugged his shoulders, stuffing his hands in his pockets before heading towards the aforementioned cafe.

* * *

Nishinoya had been to this particular cafe before, usually late at night when his classmates are all home. He followed the tall brunet over to a table in the far corner from the entrance, just as waitress headed their way.

"Could you bring me your first-aid kit and a black coffee please," Nishinoya watched as his companion made his order before the waitress even had a chance to speak.

"Sakura Latte for me," Without thinking he ordered his usual before his gaze turned to the taller brunet. He watched as his companion's eyes drifted over to him before the other visibly flinched, yeah there was no way that this guy was a delinquent. Or a bully.

They remained that way until the waitress returned with the cafe's first-aid kit. At that moment his companion tore his gaze away before silently going to work in wetting a clean gauze pad with disinfectant. Nishinoya was caught off-guard when the taller brunet reached across the table with the damp gauze until it met his busted lip. The sting of the disinfectant causes him to recoil away for a moment before moving closer so his companion could finish his cleaning.

Nishinoya was surprised when his companion suddenly pulled away, obviously shocked by something. Before he could push the issue, he felt he should start by thanking him: "Thanks… uh-"

"Asahi! I thought you were heading straight home..." His words of thanks were interrupted as Sugawara, an upperclassman he had seen mediate quite a few fights in his grade, headed their way from behind the counter. So this guy's name was Asahi, huh?

He watched as Asahi tried to explain himself to Sugawara unsuccessfully, sensing he should step up, Nishinoya interrupted Asahi: "That's my fault, actually… Sugawara-san," He felt both of them turn their gaze onto him as he quickly added: "I was asking him for some help…"

He knew that raised more questions than it answered, but it was the best he could do to explain why they were sitting there with a bloody gauze between them. Luckily, Sugawara seemed content with his answer and went back to work, leaving the two brunets to themselves once more. The moment the upperclassman was out of ear-shot, Nishinoya introduced himself: "So your name is Asahi… I'm Nishinoya Yuu,"

* * *

 **Csilla:** **I actually wanted to finish this back on the fourth since it was Asanoya Day (3/4)**


End file.
